


Being Tina

by RosesWriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesWriting/pseuds/RosesWriting
Summary: When business calls Tina to Europe, she has an excuse to be reunited with a wizard she had grown quite fond of during his visit to New York.





	1. Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3, and my first Fantastic Beasts work. This chapter is quite short, and more of an intro than anything, but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading!

She had thought that his book would be in print and on shelves before she would see him again. That’s when he would come across the sea, smiling that awkward smile of his and shove the book into her hands, eagerly awaiting her opinion of it with eyes that begged for approval.

Tina, being the practical woman that she was, knew exactly how she was going to respond. She was going to extend her hand to him in a friendly, but formal gesture. They would shake hands, and she would thank him for personal delivery of his work. She would offer to let him stay for dinner, where Queenie would inevitably charm him with her friendliness and grace, and tell him all about how things were getting on with Jacob. They would, of course, offer him a place to stay. The next morning, book delivered and promise kept, he would climb back aboard a NoMaj ship to England, never to be seen again.

Tina carefully replayed this scenario over and over again in her brain, with a sort of desperate hopelessness. It was the only way to drown out the dreams at night, in which an entirely different scene played out. The thing about dreams, however, is that they are only dreams. They are only your brain playing strange scenes in your mind in response to your thoughts, or what has happened in your day, or what strange food you have eaten. True, occasionally dreams were prophetic, but somehow she thought that in the case of romance, that might be unlikely.

Practically speaking, thinking of romance at all toward a man she barely knew and who lived quite far away, was utter nonsense. It was childlike and foolish. She certainly didn’t have time for it.

Though she was beginning to think she had become quite the fool lately, and she wasn’t quite as busy as she pretended to be.

So she built walls of plans and very low expectations, to protect herself from foolish disappointment.

Those plans came to a sudden, violent halt however, when she received an assignment to travel to England with several others for a conference on Non-Magical Relations in Light of Recent Incidents. The Ministry of Magic wished to host such a conference to encourage Wizards and Witches internationally to hold to the Statute of Secrecy, and forward efforts toward peace between magical and non-magical people. It was only out of politeness that anyone was being sent from MACUSA to the conference at all, and Tina had been deemed appropriate for the task, simply because they could spare her. They tried to play it out as if it were a great honor, but she knew that MACUSA didn’t really give an owl’s pellet what the Ministry of Magic had to say about non-magical relations.

When she told Queenie of the business trip, her sister was all aglow with the excitement she could read in Tina. Queenie, however, lacked all of the nervousness Tina currently possessed.

“Well, isn’t that just lovely? You should ask Newt for a place to stay while you’re abroad. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

A blush rose in Tina’s cheek, and though her sister could read her mind anyway, she spoke up.

“I doubt that would be exactly appropriate, now would it? What would Mrs. Esposito say?”

Queenie giggled a little, and Tina smiled.

“Newt’s as innocent as a dove, and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind a bit. Besides, he’d probably just camp out in his case, so you wouldn’t really be staying in the same room at all, now would you?” Queenie said.

Tina turned her back on her sister and began to busy herself tidying up. “You have a point. I don’t think it could do any real harm.”

She could practically feel her sister beaming behind her.

Insecurity nagged at Tina, however, and she glanced behind her at Queenie. “Only…”

Tina’s sister could read her mind as easily as one reads a letter from a friend, and sympathy had welled up suddenly in her eyes.

“Don’t you tell yourself lies now, Teenie! Don’t you dare.” Queenie said firmly.  
She finished her thought anyway, as if her sister hadn’t heard it already. “Only, suppose he doesn’t want to see me?”

Queenie stepped over and rested a motherly hand on her older sister’s cheek. “Sugar, that is impossible.”


	2. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who commented, left kudos, etc. You guys are the best!  
> It's with all sincerity that I say that I have no idea if this is totally in character or not. That's not false humility. I just feel like I need to see the movie about five more times before I'm really comfortable with the characters. That said, this was fun to write. Please forgive any formatting errors... I'm still learning!

Letters exchanged, bags packed, and plans made, Tina stood aboard a ship heading toward England, and toward someone she desperately longed to see.

_Toward a business conference,_ she reminded herself sternly, _that is why I am going. That is the only reason._

It was a weak lie, that even she didn’t believe.

She started trying to temper her expectations once more, with many thoughts of handshakes and formal, cold, greetings. Her heart chased away all those thoughts however, before she could get them to settle in her mind.

Tina tried to sleep away the unbearably long journey, until they finally arrived. She found herself standing aboard the deck of the ship, looking over the railings at the crowd of people in the harbor. She spotted him, waiting for her, just as workers began scrambling around and the ship was docked. 

Newt’s eyes were bright as ever. They were positively glowing with what was unmistakably delight, and Tina’s fears of a cold reception faded away. She tried to smother her grin, but it still managed to force its way onto her face. She gave a little wave, and he gave an awkward wave back.

Finally, she was allowed to get off the boat, go through various measures of security, then stand face to face with the man she’d spent many months pining for, despite what she tried to tell herself.

They both smiled rather awkwardly at one another, and Tina was just about to raise a hand to shake his when he extended his arms to hug her. Accepting the hug, she smiled into his shoulder, then stepped back, not wanting to seem too very eager.

“Hello, Tina.”

“Good to see you, Newt.” She said, with very little of the formal tone that she had tried to use. She found, to her surprise, her voice sounded quite warm.

“Here, please, allow me!” He said, reaching for her suitcase.

“Thank you.” 

“Well, I’m very used to carrying cases around, aren’t I?” Newt said, eyes glittering.

Tina chuckled and there was a (mostly) comfortable silence as they walked, Tina unsure where they were going.

“How is your book coming?” She asked, breaking the silence.

Newt chortled, “I’ve sent it off to the editor, who will, inevitably, send it back with a thousand notes on how I ought to fix it. He’s already told me most of the first chapter is ‘utterly incomprehensible’.”

Tina looked up to see if he seemed very upset by this, but he was smiling warmly, staring down at the ground as they walked.

“Oh dear.” She said, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Yes. So, it might reach the publisher a year from now.” He joked, looking a little embarrassed.

“I don’t suppose you’ll let me take a look at it, would you? Do you have more than one copy?”

“Considering the creatures I live with, I have to have at least a dozen copies buried in different parts of the flat. But… you don’t really want to read an unpolished copy?” His voice was full of emotion, ranging from self-deprecating, to embarrassment, to hope.

“I would like to.” She said, watching the ground herself as they walked. “If that would be okay with you.” 

“Sure… Excellent… Great…” He stuttered, staring at the ground. Studying his face again, she imagined she saw the flicker of a smile.

There was another silence, and, as they walked,Tina stared around at the city. She examined every home, every building, every lamppost with enthusiasm. The whole time, she compared the similarities and differences of the city with New York. Breathing it all in, she tried to let the wonder of the sights replace the nervousness she was feeling.

“My flat… It’s quite messy. I spend most of my time with my creatures, you see, so I don’t have much occasion to clean and, I did try, but---” Newt began.

“That’s alright.” She said hurriedly, resting a hand on his arm to stop him before pulling it away timidly.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and she averted her gaze.

“I wouldn’t want you to go through any extra trouble.” She finished.

“Are you hungry?” Newt asked her suddenly, looking around. He looked startled, as if the thought had just occurred to him.

Tina laughed. “I suppose I am, a little.”

“There’s a fish and chips shop down the road. It’s just a little muggle--” He stumbled awkwardly over the word, “Er, NoMaj place.”

“We are on your turf, now, Mr. Scamander.” She said, smiling lightly, “We can use your language here. And fish and chips sounds quite good.”

“Excellent.” He said, “Then let’s go, shall we?”

\----

Food collected, Tina found herself sitting at a cluttered kitchen table. Newt quickly tried to move an assortment of items off the table, finding piles for them on the floor.

The apartment was small and rather dimly lit. The kitchen opened into the living room, and there was a small couch there, surrounded by some small piles of papers. The wall was lined with bookshelves and posters and notes pinned up, and two small chairs sat opposite the couch. There was a small bedroom nearby, and a bathroom adjacent to the living room.

She looked around at Newt and saw him sitting at the now-cleared table, looking nervous.

“I quite like it.” She said fondly, referring to the flat. She wanted to relieve him of that anxious look in his eyes.

_Because I quite like you._ Tina thought, feeling foolish.

He flushed and looked down at his food. “Your chips will be much better if you eat them warm.”

She could always just magick them back to warmth, but she didn’t comment, turning instead to her food.

She kept glancing up at him, wishing for a moment that she had her sister’s ability to see into his mind. To know if he was as fond of her as she was of him.

_Then again…_ She thought, her cheeks burning. _Perhaps I’d rather not know._

“How is Queenie?” He asked, breaking into her thoughts. For a moment she was startled, as she had just been thinking of her sister, and briefly wondered if he had somehow learned Legilimancy since she’d last seen him. Then, coming to her senses, she almost laughed at herself.

Newt looked startled by her silence. “Is everything alright? Is--”

“Oh, no, don’t worry. Queenie is quite well. She sends her love.”

“Oh. Good. Have you seen Jacob?”

“Once or twice.” She affirmed, ready for an easy topic. “Queenie wants to have him over for dinner, but I’ve told her she can’t use magic to cook in front of him and she seems to think that would take the fun out of it.”

Newt’s eyes sparkled at this, but he didn’t speak. Leaning forward, he waited for her to say more.

“She quite likes him, though. It’s just- It’s just a shame, that she didn’t fall for someone she is legally able to marry.” Tina said, sticking a fry into her mouth.

Newt frowned at that, looking like he wanted to say something but couldn’t force himself. For a moment, Tina felt as though she could read his mind.

“Don’t misunderstand me, Mr. Scamander!” In her discomfort, the use of formality seemed more natural. “I strongly oppose those laws about not marrying NoMajs---” She was the one stumbling over words this time. “Muggles, I mean. Maybe one day she and Jacob will come here to marry. I only meant that… Anything that makes my sister’s life harder is… I hate it.” The honesty was coming so quickly, the words were coming from her of their own volition. She felt quite embarrassed, but could not stop herself from speaking. “If she hurts, it’s torture for me. She’s all I have. I would hate to see her persecuted.”

“Maybe those laws will change?” He asked, and she nodded earnestly.

“I hope so.” She said, “Perhaps this conference will help with that.”

She looked up and saw a look on his face, like he was chewing on something, though there was no food in his mouth. Finally, he said.

“I think you’re mistaken, though.”

“What?” She asked, startled.

“Queenie’s not all you have.” The warmth had returned to his gaze, and for a moment, Tina thought that if she could look into his mind, she would be quite safe with what she found there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys. I've had to research so much random stuff with this story because I haven't taken as many history classes as I might like. Random things, like, when did fish and chips become a thing? And when was there first indoor plumbing in England?  
> Anyway. Thanks for reading! I appreciate it so so much.


	3. Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for commenting and leaving kudos and subscribing and all that. It makes my face all smiley. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Harry Potter Wiki and the Goblet of Fire were really helpful to this chapter.

Tina woke to sunlight shining on her face, and blinked her eyes open, forgetting for a moment where she was. When she did remember, a warm sensation spread from her stomach and into her chest. It filled her with delight and nerves and a strange sense of foreboding, as if things could not possibly continue to go as well as they had been. 

The night before, after finishing their fish and chips, Newt and Tina had spent a good long time talking, before finally agreeing to part for the evening with a customary cup of hot chocolate, and Newt shyly pressing a pile of paper into her hands.

She’d stayed up for more than an hour reading through its pages, delighted at every sentence, though she understood why Newt’s editor thought it was a little confusing. Yet, she loved every drawn out, confusing, ‘utterly incomprehensible’ sentence, because it was utterly, completely, Newt.

She secretly hoped he would let her keep the sheaf of papers that he had given her to read, so that she’d always have this unpolished copy to herself. Yet, she didn’t know if she could work up the nerve to ask.

Tina pushed the blankets off of her and climbed out of bed, (for Newt had happily given up his room and moved to the couch, so Tina would be comfortable).

There was a whole day ahead of her without a single responsibility, as the conference would not begin until the following day. 

Dressing quickly, she combed her hair and looked in the mirror to examine her appearance.

It had been her habit as a girl to look into the mirror and compare herself to her sister. As she’d gotten older, she’d pushed those insecurities aside as real-life, in the absence of parents, had taken precedence over jealousy. She'd learned to, most of the time, be glad that she was Tina and that Queenie was Queenie.

For a single moment, however, she found herself tempted to begin those comparisons again, but she steadied herself, pushed those thoughts from her brain, and turned away from the mirror. Quickly, she stepped outside of the bedroom and into the living room.

Looking around the flat, she noticed Newt was nowhere to be seen. She knocked gingerly on the bathroom door, but there was no response. When she realized he wasn’t there, she went into the kitchen and found some pastries sitting on the table, along with a small note.

_Please eat. Gone to feed the creatures. In the case, if you need me._  
_Yours,  
Newt_

The sentences were scrawled so quickly and messily on the paper, the note almost seemed like an afterthought. She got caught in the “Yours,” and had to chide herself for reading too much into it. It had probably been written in passing, and she need not think anything of it. She had to laugh a little at the fact that he would sign the note formally at all, as if his simple explanation of his whereabouts was a long letter that required his signature at the end of it.

Pocketing the note, she took a small pastry from the plate and ate it as she glanced down at the place Newt’s case sat on the floor. She thought about knocking, then decided it might be better if she didn’t distract him.

Instead, she carefully opened the case, holding her breath slightly to be sure that nothing would jump out when she did so. The coast seemed clear however, and she stepped inside.

Once she'd climbed down the ladder, Tina looked around, curiosity and wonder filling her. 

“Newt!” She called, not wanting him to think she was sneaking up on him.

She didn’t immediately hear a response, and she couldn't resist peeking and looking around for a small framed photograph of a woman. She didn’t find one, and a moment later, she was startled by a voice behind her.

“I thought I heard you. Did you eat?”

She turned to Newt in surprise, but tried to keep her cool.

“I did, thank you. Are you already finished feeding your creatures?”

“Not quite.” His eyes lit up. “Would you like to join me?”

“Um.” She hesitated for a moment, then nodded firmly. “Yes. I would. Thank you.”

Newt looked pleased, but tempered his enthusiasm, nodding calmly. “Excellent. Then… Follow me, would you?”

He led the way through the winding paths and various animal habitats toward a space that opened up before them. It looked like Tina had stepped into the African sun, and she drank in her surroundings eagerly. She saw a dark shape emerging from the distance, and tried to fight her nerves.

“You may want to step back, for just a moment. Tebos are misunderstood creatures, but they can be quite dangerous if one’s not careful--” He caught her eye and shook his head quickly. “No, no, Eddy is very friendly toward me. But I’ve never introduced him to someone else before.”

“You’ve got a tebo?” She asked, watching as Newt stepped forward and the large creature came toward him. Newt spread the food on the ground before the creature, petting it patiently while it ate. It looked like a warthog, but was larger and had rather frightening eyes.

Tina knew a little about tebos, as she’d met wizards and witches at MACUSA who had traveled abroad to hunt them for their skins.

“I saved him from being killed by a hunter. Wanted to use his pelt for---”

“For protective clothing. Yes, I’ve seen people use tebo skin before. How did you stop them?”

He looked up, surprised that she knew of the creature.  


“Well.” He looked a little embarrassed. “I just got between the wand and Eddy, then I-- Well, I sort of disapparated away.”

“You disapparated with that creature?” She said, impressed. He grinned embarrassedly.

“He’s done eating now, if you want to come say hello.”

Tina hesitated.

“He’s in a good mood. I wouldn’t worry.” Newt said, motioning her forward.

Somehow, 'I wouldn't worry' wasn't very reassuring. Still, she stepped forward, knelt down, and extended a hand to stroke the creature’s head. It acted quite docile, pressing his head into her palm with delight.

“Not so dangerous, I suppose.” She said, her voice small with concentration as she pet the creature.

“Not if he trusts you.” Newt agreed, smiling at Tina with a look of unmistakable admiration. She found pride welling up inside her, but she just grinned.

When they left the Tebo, Newt stopped and looked at Tina guiltily for a moment, then spoke up.

“I was actually wondering if, well, if you wouldn’t mind helping me with… With something.”

“What is it?” She asked, mildly surprised at the anxiety in his voice.

“You see, I recently acquired a unicorn and her foal. They were both quite sick. I’ve fed and cared for them, and they seem to be doing a little better, but they won’t let me near them. They really prefer women, unicorns.”

Tina’s eyes lit up, and she stared at Newt. “You have unicorns? Really?”

Newt nodded, excited by her enthusiasm. His eyes glowed. “They’re quite gentle, but they shy away every time I come near. The foal might come to me, if left alone, but his mother won’t allow it.”

“Oh, please. I’d love to help.” Tina said eagerly.

Grinning, Newt led her a short way through other enclosures, until he found a bucket of food.

“Now, I’ve mixed the medicine in here. I could leave it out for them to eat, but I think they’ll recover more quickly if they have a bit of love and attention. I thought too... Maybe you could just look them over… Make sure they’re alright.” There was a look of great concern in his eyes that she found touching. She nodded firmly.

“Absolutely.”

He showed her the way to the unicorns, who were in a large, forest-like area.

Through the shadows, Tina saw a glimmer of gold.

“Is that it?” She gasped, feeling excited. She wished Queenie was here to see this, Tina knew she would have loved it. “I thought that unicorns were all white.”

“They are, when they get older.” Newt told her. He looked at her as if drinking in the expression of awe on her face. He tore his gaze away and his smile fell back on the forest, and the two shapes that were emerging from it. “The foals are born gold.” He told her.

Two horse-like creatures stood near the line of trees, pawing the ground restlessly, as if they knew it to be meal time. They did not come forward, however. The large one was brilliant white, with a horn protruding from its head magnificently. The little one was hornless, and would have looked like the foal of an ordinary horse if not for its golden color.

For a moment she didn’t move or breathe. They were stunning.

Newt watched with emotion, "Quite nice, aren’t they?”

“What do I do?” Tina asked, turning toward him.

“Walk very slowly toward them, and spread some food on the ground. Then, if you’d like, you can put some in your palm and see if they’ll eat from your hand.”

Tina nodded, took the food in her hand, and stepped forward slowly.

The unicorns took a couple timid steps backward, but Tina spoke softly to them.

“Oh, no. Don’t worry! Shh. I won’t hurt you.”

The foal stood behind its mother, who slowly approached the food Tina had spread on the ground in front of her.

“That’s it…” She whispered, “That’s it… You’re safe.”

The unicorn sniffed, then ate, and very gingerly, Tina took a handful of food and extended her open palm toward the unicorns.

“You’re safe… see?” She whispered.

Very slowly, the mother came forward to eat from her hand, and soon after Tina was feeding the foal as well. By the end of the meal, Tina had given both of their coats a very fine rubdown, and they were trotting around her quite happily.

With the food gone, Tina pet both the unicorns again, then regretfully left them to continue wandering their trees happily.

When she stepped back toward Newt, his eyes were full of emotion once more. What that emotion was, exactly, Tina couldn’t be sure.

“You were-- That was absolutely--” Newt stumbled over his words. “Beautiful. It was beautiful. Splendid.”

“Was it?” Tina asked, her cheeks burning red. She took great delight in the look of admiration and awe he was giving her.

“You’re fantastic.”

\----

They’d spent most of the morning working with the creatures in Newt’s case. After her success with the unicorns, Tina’s nerves faded and she began to really enjoy the work. Of course, some of the creatures were less pleasant than others, but Newt doted on all of them, and she loved to see him at it.

Once they’d finished with the creatures, they had decided to go out to lunch, then take a tour around town. It was only supposed to be a few hours of seeing the sights, but they got so caught up in talking and walking, that it was quite late in the evening before they returned to the flat.

They’d collected their fish and chips, as they had the night previously, and brought it back with them to the flat to eat at the kitchen table.

They had just sat down at the table to eat, with Tina thinking sadly of how she’d have to spend most of the following day at the conference, when there was a soft knocking at the door.

Tina looked up, and saw a startled expression on Newt’s face.

“Not expecting anyone?” She asked, curiously.

He shook his head, and from the look in his eyes, she suspected that he didn’t get an awful lot of visitors.

He pushed his chair out from the table, a look of great anxiety on his face, and went to the door.

Opening it very slightly, Newt peeked out through the crack, before he stepped backward and let it swing open the rest of the way.

The look on his face was full of shock, and about a thousand other things that Tina couldn’t distinguish.

Finally, her eyes fell on the person standing outside the door, and her heart sank.

She didn’t need to know the face of the beautiful woman who stood there, to immediately recognize who she was.

Her name fell from Newt’s lips with a shocked sort of awe. “Leta?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrynotsorry.


	4. Give and Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! It was my goal to post a chapter every day, but I couldn't do it yesterday. I already have the next two chapters written, so if I can (no promises) I might post another chapter tonight, since they are both short and I missed a day. Thanks once again for your comments and encouragement, and thanks for not bailing on me when Leta walked into the story. :)  
> Also, disclaimer: This is just the impression I got of what Leta might be like from the movie, so, my guess could turn out to be way off.

“Leta?” Newt’s voice said from the doorway.

Tina let her eyes fall to the table, wishing she could fold into herself and disappear from the scene without being noticed. She longed desperately, in that moment, to be safe at home with her sister, instead of in the middle of, well, whatever _this_ was.

“Hello, Newt.” came a sugar-sweet voice in reply.

“You’re hurt.” He noted, causing Tina to look up and see that Leta was holding one arm at an odd angle, pressed protectively to her chest. As she looked at Newt, however, she seemed to have forgotten that she was hurt. Her eyes were all bright with familiarity and comfort.

A twinge of pain flickered through Tina’s chest, and she tried to chase it away. _Don’t be foolish,_ she told herself, for what felt like the thousandth time. She could already feel water pricking at her eyes.

Leta extended her injured arm to Newt, who timidly took it, poking and prodding it a little. There was a large amount of discoloration around a small wound. Newt, however, didn’t seem too alarmed.

“What have you been doing around venomous creatures this time?” He asked, a little good-humoredly 

Leta gave him a girlish, charming grin before answering, “You know me, Newty.”

“I do.” He said, giving her a small smile. His eyes looked conflicted and confused. “That’s why I know to be suspicious.” He added, his voice remaining surprisingly calm and teasing.

Tina sat there awkwardly, completely unnoticed by both of them. She thought seriously about disapparating away, but thought that would seem quite childish. She thought briefly of disappearing into the bathroom, but was afraid if she moved she would be noticed, so she sat still.

“Oh, don’t say that!” Leta said, her laugh echoing around the room like the sound of bells. “It’s just that I was on a camping trip, you see, studying different forest creatures. Once I was bitten, I knew you’d have an antidote on hand, and I came straight here. Besides… I’ve missed you.”

Color flushed Newt’s cheeks, and for the first time since Leta had arrived, his gaze flickered back toward Tina. She met his gaze, trying to smile but finding she could not, her face simply would not move. 

It was at this moment that Leta noticed Tina for the first time as well. Tina thought she saw an unpleasant look pass in the woman’s eyes, before her expression turned to surprise.

“I’m sorry. How very rude we’ve been.” She said, glancing at Newt. “My name is Leta Lestrange, and you are?”

Tina opened her mouth to speak, but Newt beat her to it. 

“This is Tina.” He said simply, motioning to her. He looked over and caught Tina’s eye again, but whatever it was he was trying to communicate, Tina didn’t catch it.

“Tina…” Leta hesitated, looking uncomfortable for the first time. “Tina...Scamander?” She asked Newt, in a small voice.

Tina flushed and shook her head hurriedly, getting to her feet and extending a hand to Miss Lestrange.

“No. Tina Goldstein. I’m a friend of Newt’s.”

Light returned to Leta’s eyes and she grinned at Newt once more. “I was worried for a moment, Mr. Scamander, that my very best beau had moved along in life without me.”

A frown found its way onto Newt’s face. Tina stared awkwardly around, waiting for something to happen. 

“Who---Who were you out camping with, Leta? Your family?” Newt asked, his tone was normal but there was something beneath his question that he wasn’t saying.

Leta looked caught off guard for the briefest of moments, her cheeks burning only slightly.

Suddenly, she seemed to decide she hadn’t heard him. Her eyes fell on Tina again and she smiled brightly.

“Your friend is American, then?”

Newt was staring at the ground in front of him, and Tina was watching Newt, so Leta’s comment was left unanswered.

When the silence stretched on a little too long, Leta frowned and looked over at her old friend.

“My arm is awfully sore, Newt.”

“Oh. Right. Of course. I’ll be right back.” Newt said, snapping into action and hurrying away toward his case on the kitchen floor.

Leta watched him climb into the case and disappear, looking entirely unshocked at this behavior. Her gaze fell back on Tina, who felt like she was being sized up.

“How long have you known Newt, then?” Leta asked pleasantly. Somehow the question still seemed like a challenge.

“Not long now.” Tina said, trying to let confidence destroy the feeling of smallness that had come over her. Her voice, however, remained quite neutral. “We met in New York, less than a year ago.”

“How exotic.” Leta said, with an odd sort of look on her face.

When Miss Lestrange looked at her, Tina felt a familiar wave of an emotion she had often felt when confronted by the supposed Mr. Graves and Madam-President Picquery. It was not a pleasant feeling, and she felt indignation rise in her chest to push it away.

“How long has it been since you and Mr. Scamander saw each other?” Tina asked, keeping her voice to one of curiosity.

“Quite a while, I confess. Life just carries people in different directions, you know.” Leta confessed, leaning forward to replace the air of coldness between them with one of confidentiality. “I do _so_ miss him terribly, though. He is a doll, isn’t he?”

The way that Leta said it, reminded Tina of a girl talking about a play thing. It became clear to her that maybe that was how Leta saw Newt after all...Something that she could play with and control, and therefore something that she loved, but only so long as it behaved. 

Newt appeared from inside his case, and Leta beamed at him. He stepped forward and held out a bottle to her.

Instead of taking it, she extended her arm toward him. Shrugging, Newt poured the blue liquid onto her injury, and immediately the discoloration began to dissolve, leaving only a small wound where she had been bitten.

“Thank you, Newty. Shall I just go to the powder room to wash it off then?”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Newt said, looking a little dazed still.

“Show me the way, won't you?” Leta asked.

Instead of walking her there, however, Newt pointed. “That room there.” He said, a little distractedly. 

“Excellent, then.” She said, her voice forcibly pleasant. “Be back in an instant.”

She disappeared into the bathroom, and Tina could hear the sound of the sink running. She struggled to find something to say, but was at a loss. Newt looked like he felt much the same way.

Finally, Tina found herself feeling brave. “I wouldn’t mind if you needed time to catch up.” She told him, feeling tenderness wash over her to replace the discomfort. “I could go out for a bit, leave you two to talk.”

Newt seemed to struggle for a moment, before speaking. “I...Wish you wouldn’t.”

Surprised, but not displeased, Tina nodded. “Alright, then. I can stay.” She said kindly, turning to see Leta emerging from the bathroom.

“Hello, again!” Leta sang, and Tina thought Newt looked a good deal more comfortable now than he had before Leta had left the room.


	5. Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another little baby chapter. This one is really short. As always, thank you for commenting and leaving kudos and all the nice things. It makes me happy.

As the night went on, Leta said she was hungry, so Newt shared his fish and chips. Tina set some of her own aside to save for Newt, just in case he was still hungry. When Leta complained about her family, Newt listened patiently, never mentioning a word about himself. When Leta was thirsty, Newt got up to fetch her water. It seemed to be a pattern they were falling into as the night went on. Leta asked (or heavily implied) and Newt complied to her wishes.

Sometimes he spoke up, inquiring things he wished to know, but mostly he sat back and let Leta’s voice fill the air.

Tina wondered if he had just missed her so very much, that he longed to hear her talk, or if this was how their friendship had always been. Several times she thought about excusing herself from the room and going to bed, but she could not quite bear to do it. She could not quite bear to leave them alone.

Besides, Newt had asked her to stay, and being needed meant a great deal to her.

The conversation seemed to take ages, and though every now and then the attention would turn to Tina, it never lasted more than a moment.

Tina preferred it this way, as long as Leta was in the room, because her eyes kept pricking with water infuriatingly and Tina would rather not have been noticed. Her eyes were quite uncooperative with her desire to play it cool.

Just as Tina was becoming very sleepy, and desperately wishing to retreat, Leta halted a long and animated story she had been telling and got a very serious look on her face.

Tina was startled by the sudden change in demeanor, but more startled by what Leta did next.

“Newt.” She said, leaning forward and resting a hand on his knee. Her eyes had become doe-like and wet, and Tina couldn’t look. She tried to pretend to be dozing off, while peeking through the slits in her eyelids.

“I know I have not always done right by you. I know it’s been ages since....But I… I do hope that you might, someday, forgive me.”

Tina wasn’t at all skilled in guarding her face to hide her emotions, so she was quite glad that she had pretended to be asleep. She didn’t think she could have made eye-contact with either of them in this moment.

“Of course I forgive you, Leta.” said Newt, after a long pause. His voice, however, was rather formal.

Leta’s hand moved to Newt’s arm instead, and her voice said, “I do believe we’ve put your friend, Miss Goldstein, to sleep.”

“Yes.” Newt suddenly got to his feet. “I think we should all sleep. You’re welcome to stay here, Leta, since it’s so late.”

“How very kind of you, Newt.”

Tina saw Newt stepping toward her, and shut her eyes completely. His hand barely touched her shoulder.

“Tina?”

She pretended to wake, and yawn. “I’m sorry.” She said simply, unable to say much more.

“Ready to sleep?” He asked, and she nodded briefly.

“Are you staying for the evening, Miss Lestrange?” Tina asked, already knowing that Newt would offer to give up his spot on the couch if Leta so much as blinked.

“I do believe I will. It’s quite late and I feel too tired to apparate tonight.”

“Why don’t you stay in the bedroom, I can find a spot on the floor somewhere.” Tina said quickly.

Leta opened her mouth to respond.

Suddenly, Newt spoke. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Startled, both women looked at him. “What?”

He looked embarrassed but his voice was firm when he spoke, “Miss Goldstein has important business meetings tomorrow. She needs to get good rest. Please, Leta, have my spot on the couch. I’ll stay in the case with my creatures.”

“Newt-- I really don’t mind--” Tina began, but Newt shook his head.

“Please Tina. It’s fine. I’m fine.” Newt said earnestly, though he still didn’t meet her eyes. That wasn’t new to Tina, but it always made her wonder what he was thinking. It made her wish he would tell her.

“Well… Alright then. Goodnight.” She said softly, she turned her head slowly to Miss Lestrange. “Goodnight, it was a pleasure to meet you.”

It had actually been quite painful, but Tina didn’t think that would be a very polite thing to say.

“Goodnight, Miss Tina. I do hope your business goes well.” Leta said, smiling politely.

“You’re very kind.” Tina said, with a short smile, before nodding at them both and retreating to her room.

She leaned her back against the door and let out a sigh of relief to be safely away. She heard Newt tell Leta that there were fresh blankets in the linen closet, that it had been very good to see her again, and wish her a goodnight. His footsteps echoed into the kitchen where he must have disappeared into his case.

Latching the lock on the door, just for the feeling of security it brought, Tina changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She’d have to be up early the next day, but now that she was in bed she did not feel very able to sleep.

She kept playing back all the events of the evening in her mind. She could see Leta’s charming smiles, animated stories, ringing laughter.

Leta had the quality that nearly all the women in the world, save Tina herself, seemed to possess. The ability to be infectiously, delightfully, charming.

Yet, as Tina lay in her bed, wondering if Newt was still in love with Leta, thinking of all the qualities Leta had that Tina did not, she could not make herself nearly as miserable as she had expected.

The truth was, Tina was beginning to realize that, no matter what Leta possessed, there were things that Tina had that Leta didn’t.

Despite its many flaws, Tina loved her job. She loved her sister. She loved her life. She even found that she loved herself. Riddled with insecurities though she was, Tina suddenly felt a deep pride that she had the great joy of being her. 

If Leta was what Newt was looking for, it would hurt a great deal, but it would not end her. She only feared that it would end Newt.

 _Mr. Scamander is an adult._ She told herself, shutting her eyes against the night, and trying to go to sleep. _He can make his own decisions. All you can do, is be you and be there._

With that thought, Tina drifted to sleep, her fears slipping away.


	6. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is both late and short, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.  
> I am having all the guilt about making Leta such a bad person, but is to late to change it now guys.  
> I love you all. Thanks for your comments and your kudos and your kindness. And thanks for being you! Hope you enjoy!  
> P.S. there's not very much of this story left!

Tina woke early in the morning, before the sun was in the sky. She was used to this, and though she had stayed up quite late the night before, she didn’t feel sleepy at all.

Pushing the covers off of herself, she made the bed, changed clothes, and sneaked into the bathroom to brush her teeth, so as not to wake anyone.

When she was finished, she slipped out of the bathroom and through the living room, about to head to the kitchen in search of some of the pastries left from the day before. She stopped halfway there, however, when she saw Newt, awake, and sitting on the couch.

The room was dark, as he hadn’t bothered with the lights, so that for a moment Tina almost wondered if he was slouched over and asleep. Then she saw light from outside the window reflect on his open eyes and she knew he was awake.

With a wave of her wand, the living room lights flashed on, and Newt flinched at the brightness of it.

She took in the sight before her, Newt’s hair was more disheveled than usual, as if he had just woken with it like that. A blanket had been folded at the foot of the couch and a pillow sat atop it.

“Newt?” She asked, sitting down beside him. She hesitated, before reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

He looked at her in the way that he often did, just out of the corner of his eye, tilting his head only slightly in her direction. She was relieved to see that his eyes were dry, though his shoulders were still quite hunched.

“Miss Lestrange left, then?” She asked, her voice patient. She couldn’t think of anything quite as painful as comforting him about this, but she had gotten quite used to her role in life as a shoulder to cry on.

“Yes. This morning.”

Tina took a steadying breath, her own eyes a little wet. Whether out of sympathy, or self-pity, she wasn’t sure.

“Did she say goodbye?” She asked, gently.

“She left a note. I found it when I got out of my case this morning.” He passed it to Tina, with surprisingly little shyness. She looked down at it, trying to steady her slightly shaking hand.

_Dearest Newt,_  
_After all these years, seeing you again was truly delightful. I owe you thanks for allowing me to stay at your home, and for providing me with medicine for the bite on my arm. You have always been such a dear, and in that way, you have not changed. Even still, this reunion was a little awkward. Things just weren’t quite the same as they once were. I don’t know what is to blame for that, but I am sorry that it is so._  
_That being said, I hope we see each other again soon. It’s a shame to waste years of friendship on a few disagreements, unpleasant events, and awkward encounters. I miss my Newt too much to lose everything we had before. I hope you will agree._  
_With great love,_  
_your Leta Lestrange_

Tina looked up at Newt, who had a sort of half-amused, half-grim, expression on his face. His eyes stung with hurt, but there were no tears in them.

She wanted to tell Newt that Leta Lestrange did not deserve him, that he deserved far better a person. That kind of comment could come across as self serving, however, and Tina was not sure that the person he would choose would be her.

“Newt… I’m sorry.” She hesitated, and looked back down at the note. “It seems as though she wants to stay in touch?” She offered, trying to sound optimistic.

Suddenly Newt laughed, but it was a mirthless one, and it died quickly.

Tina pulled her hand away, glancing at the clock. She knew she would need to leave soon, but leaving him now felt wrong.

Her eyes burned, but she looked at the ceiling to fight back the emotion. Newt needed her to help him, not to start crying about her own feelings.

“I don’t think I’m surprised.” He said, finally. His eyes wide as he stared at the ground. “I wish I was.”

Tina didn’t know what to say, so she just listened.

“Sometimes I….” He looked at Tina with eyes full of honesty, and she braced herself for what he would say. “Sometimes, I miss the times we had together. It was a long time. But..." He stopped himself and shook his head.

“But…?” Tina asked gently, trying to be supportive.

“Nothing.” He said, finally. Newt sat up a little straighter. He was silent again for a time, then spoke up. “It’s just I’m not sure I even like Leta now. Is that wrong?”

Tina offered a small smile. “I’m not really sure.”

The next silence stretched on a while longer, and Tina guiltily thought of work.

“Newt…” She said softly. “Are you alright? I should be off to…”

He looked startled. “Of course! I’m sorry. Yes. Of course. Go. Will you be late?”

“No, not if I leave now but--”

“I’m fine, Tina, go ahead. Please.” He jumped to his feet to hurry her along.

On impulse, she suddenly took his hand and squeezed it, fighting the burning in her cheeks.

“Take care today. Okay?”

He nodded affirmingly, then shooed her to the door. “I’ll be with my creatures when you get back. Thank you, Tina."

He opened the door for her as she put on her coat and hat, looking at him with concern.

"Okay then. See you soon, I suppose." She said, hesitantly.

He offered a very brave smile. "See you soon."

She turned to go, walking down the hall toward the stairs and feeling very uncertain, fighting every urge to look back.

That's when he called to her.

"Tina!"

She looked back, surprised.

"Have a good day!" Was all he said, leaning out of the door to wave her goodbye.

With a smile, she turned on him once more and headed down the stairs, reassurance swelling in her chest.


	7. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... Is the sort of last chapter. It's possible I might write a little tiny epilogue, but that might take till after Christmas.  
> Thank you all so so much for reading this story. I've had so much fun. You all are so wonderful. Thanks again!
> 
> \----
> 
> One small note about the chapter. I thought, in the movie, Newt displayed a couple scenes of insecurity. Stating people don't like him and questioning why Dumbledore possibly would. So, that's where any of that in this chapter comes from. Thanks for letting me explain. Love you all.

The conference felt unbearably long, and even though it was on a topic that Tina cared a great deal about, she couldn’t focus. She found her mind couldn’t stay in the conference room. All day, various speakers got up to deliver presentations. They took breaks for meals and snacks to converse and mingle and it was all very pleasant. Still, Tina kept thinking of Newt and wondering how he was feeling after the disappearance of Leta Lestrange.

It was with great relief when the conference finally closed for the day, and the Minister of Magic wished everyone a good evening.

“Thank you all for being here today, and we will see you tomorrow.”

Tina collected her things, donned her coat, and left as quickly as she could. She felt a little guilty, knowing she really should stay and talk with the different officials, but all she could think about was getting back to Newt and making sure he was alright.

She stepped out of the doors of the ministry building, into the cold evening air, and was surprised by what she saw.

Newt stood waiting, with two containers of fish and chips in his hands. He looked up when Tina exited the building, and a very small smile flickered across his face. With relief, she saw that he did not look sad. He looked the same as he ever did, and Tina’s heart felt suddenly quite warm.

“Newt! What are you doing here?” She said, delighted.

He looked embarrassed as he passed her the food. “I thought I would wait for you here with dinner, but then I realized I’ve never asked if you actually like fish and chips… I just thought… It had become a sort of a tradition…”

Tina thought her smile might really glow, for the first time all day, and she laughed a little. “I like it very much. It is our tradition, isn’t it?”

Newt grinned, but then his face became rather apologetic.

Tina turned and they began to walk, quite slowly. She waited for him to speak.

The silence continued for a very long moment, until Tina finally opened her mouth to speak, just as Newt finally said something.

“Tina, I think I owe you an apology.”

Tina’s eyes widened. “What for?”

He looked terribly embarrassed. “It’s just that I didn’t know that Leta would come by. I haven’t seen her in ages, and if I’d known I would have---” He broke off, shaking his head. “I don’t know what I would have done, but… I’m sorry all the same.”

Tina, very thoughtfully, took a bite of her food, giving herself time to prepare a response that could sound casual enough.

“You owe me no apology, Newt. You can have whomever you please in your house. I sprang this visit on you very last minute and you were kind enough to let me come. Don’t apologize.” She said, her voice earnest.

He stopped walking, so Tina did too. 

“I just wonder... I don’t know if it’s me that's changed, or her.”

“Maybe both?” Tina offered.

“Or maybe it has always been this way, and I just... I just...didn’t realize it until…” He stammered and blushed. “Until now."

There was another long pause, but then Newt spoke again.

"Maybe I didn’t know what she was really like until I compared her to-er, you.”

Tina’s cheeks immediately flushed, and she looked up at him, searching his face for his meaning. He wouldn’t look at her though. 

“To me?”

He closed his eyes as if he couldn’t bear to look at her, and she felt hope prickling at her chest.

“All your life things have gone wrong and when I showed up in New York people treated you quite badly and you just... You just keep loving people.” He looked over at her finally, as if trying to understand her. “How do you do it?”

Suddenly, fear went out the window, and she knew she could say just what she thought. Her hand closed around his arm gently, though she still held her food in her other hand.

“Sometimes you meet people,” she looked at him, begging him to understand her, “and they are easy to love.”

Newt’s eyes clouded with emotion, and Tina swallowed, unsure what to do or say.

Almost without thinking, her hand slid from his arm to his hand, and she waited to see if he would take hold of it.

He did. When his hand closed gently around hers, Tina felt the weight of fear leave her chest, for the briefest of moments.

She began to step forward, but he gripped her hand a little tighter, and did not move. Tina turned back to face him. His eyes were like that of a little puppy, begging in a way that she didn’t understand. 

_What is it?_ She wondered.

“What do you love?” He asked her, looking quite uncertain. He turned his pleading gaze away as if to protect himself.

“What?” She didn’t understand.

“I think, perhaps, you see something that’s not there.”

At his comment, Tina was startled by the weight of Newt's insecurity. She’d always known he was awkward and nervous and endearing in that way, but she never _really_ knew this.

Tina looked at the ground, “I may not be Queenie, Newt.” She said slowly, afraid, “But I do think that I see and understand you quite well and… Everything I learn makes me… it   
makes me like you even more.”

Tina released her grip on his hand, afraid she was being too forward, too obvious... Or maybe not obvious enough.

But his grip on her hand had tightened, and when Tina looked up, she thought that he was really seeing _her_ too. 

“I wonder if you might… Might allow me to write to you more often.” He said tentatively.

Tina nodded, her cheeks still quite red.

“And when I write… would you mind if I talked about feelings and… and things.”

She nodded again, and suddenly realized that they were standing much closer to one another now. Her hand was still grasped in his, and it was held to his chest, their faces inches apart with only the container of fish and chips, in her other hand, separating them.

“And might I… might I tell anyone who might ask that you---” His cheeks burned more than ever. “That you’re my, er, how do I say it...My sweetheart, Miss Goldstein?”

Tina’s eyes burned and a smile broke across her face, her chin trembling slightly. She almost wanted to laugh from happiness, as well as from his formal use of her name.

“Yes.” She laughed quietly. 

Tina wished to kiss him, and he was ever so close, but she suddenly came to her senses and looked around.

“People.” She gasped, remembering that they were standing in the middle of the street. She stepped suddenly away from him, for propriety’s sake, but she didn’t pull her hand from his.

Newt’s grin matched her own, and they walked back to the flat hand and hand.

The rest of the evening was quite normal, apart from the small smiles they kept throwing each other, and the way their hands brushed a little more often. They ate their dinner together, chatting in much the same way as usual. They looked in on Newt's creatures very briefly, as he'd already fed them. Then, they went back up and out of the case, and into the flat, where they ate more pastries and talked a great deal.

At length, Tina remembered that she had a conference again the next day. It seemed a deeply unpleasant thing to attend, considering the circumstances.

“I suppose I had better…” She began regretfully, thinking of the early morning. She looked up suddenly, however, because she wanted to prolong the conversation as long as possible. “How were the unicorns today? Before I got back?”

“They still didn’t want to come near me, but they ate. Tomorrow you could help me with them again?”

“I’d like that.” Tina smiled. 

“Tina.” Newt said suddenly. “You are… You are the most spectacular---”

She gave him a soft smile. "Hush, if you keep talking like that you're going to offend Picket."

He let out a hearty laugh, and grinned at her happily.

“Sweet dreams, Newt. Will I see you in the morning?”

He nodded, his eyes bright. “Yes. I’ll be up early to send you off and to feed the creatures.”

He walked her to the door of the room, as if he were walking her home from a date. A brief moment passed, where they both stood there, then Tina made up her mind.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and reached up toward him, and instinctively he bent down toward her.

Tina placed one, quick, kiss on his lips and then let go of him. “Goodnight, Newt.”

“Goodnight, Tina.”


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little Epilogue. Hope you enjoy!

Tina gently rested her hand upon the unicorn’s shining white coat. It felt warm beneath her palm and the unicorn nestled her head trustingly against Tina's chest. The foal scampered happily around its mother’s legs, neighing at Tina every now and then to get her attention. All signs of sickness had faded from the creatures, leaving two very healthy, quite happy unicorns.

Glancing back at Newt, Tina smiled softly. He was wringing his hands in nervous anticipation, but his eyes were alight with a hesitant, childlike excitement. Tina willed her mind to remember this moment for the use of future Patronuses, or simply to linger on before she fell into her dreams at night.

Leaving one hand resting calmingly on the unicorn, Tina motioned for Newt to come to her.

Cautiously, Newt stepped forward. The mother took a step back, then looked at Tina with wary eyes, as if asking her if Newt could be trusted.

“You’re fine. He’s the one who saved you, isn’t he? You can trust him.” She stroked the creature’s head beneath its horn, trying to sooth it as Newt took another tentative step forward. This time the creature didn’t move, but kept her eyes fixed warily on Newt.

“That’s it…” Whispered Tina, as Newt kept quiet, waiting to see if he could earn the unicorn’s trust.

Once he was close, and the mare didn’t move, Tina smiled bravely. With one hand still resting on the unicorn’s side, she gently took hold of Newt’s hand. Very slowly, she lifted it until it rested on the unicorn’s pelt, beside her own. The unicorn flinched slightly, but did not run away or even act hostile. Tina looked at Newt, and grinned at the gleeful look in his eyes.

His gaze turned from Tina to the mare, but Tina continued to watch him. 

“Well aren’t you lovely?” He said softly to the unicorn, enraptured. “You’ve nothing to be afraid of. I promise I’ll take good care of you until I take you home. Alright?”

Tina smiled contentedly, keeping her mind fully enveloped in this moment, and not allowing it to sail away to America as she would be doing the following day. 

Newt happily stroked the unicorn until Tina spoke.

“You charm all the ladies, don’t you, Mr. Scamander?” Tina teased, motioning to the unicorn.

His face burned, “You know I don’t.” He said, but he grinned.

“I know no such thing. I’ll ask Queenie when I get home.” She realized instantly she had said the wrong thing, and turned her gaze quickly to see Newt’s eyes become sad.

Her own eyes suddenly felt wet and she took hold of his hand again, this time grasping it firmly.

“I won’t be gone long, Newt. Just wait and see. I’ll be back before you can miss me.” She knew that much was not true, that it sometimes took only an instant to miss someone you loved, but she didn’t want him to think about that now.

“Look, she’s happy!” Tina pointed out, allowing Newt to be distracted by the soft neighs of the unicorn. She stroked the mane of the creature, and Newt did the same. The hair was free of tangles, and Tina’s hand slipped gently through the white tresses of the unicorn hair until she pulled it away.

When Newt withdrew his hand, however, there was a single, shining, hair there.

They looked at the single strand of unicorn hair in awe for a moment, amazed at such beauty in such a small thing.

“It’s lovely.” Tina said admiringly. “Do you think it ought to go to a wand shop?”

Newt looked briefly disappointed, but then seemed to change his mind.

“Actually.” He said, his voice excited again. “I know just the place.”

\----

**Fourteen Years Later**

The flash of the camera burned brightly in Theseus’ eyes, making him flinch slightly, but then he grinned.

“You aren’t going to stop doing that, are you?” He asked the man who grinned at him from behind the camera.

A fair-haired woman laughed, and bent down beside him. “He won’t.” She grinned. “Your mother is burning with jealousy that she can’t be here today, Thee. She’s made us swear to take as many photographs as possible with that thing.”

“Alright, Aunt Queenie, s’long as no one tries to take any pictures when I need to go to the loo. I don’t think mum and dad need that many details.”

Uncle Jacob chuckled, while Aunt Queenie tried to look scandalized, but instead looked only amused.

“Such talk, such talk.” She chided teasingly. “Now, do you want a wand or not? Because if not, we can go right back home.”

Thee practically bounced up and down excitedly, grabbing hold of her arm. “I want a wand!” He said, his eleven year old face grinning up at his aunt.

“That’s what I thought. Wand first. Ice cream second.” She said happily.

They approached the old wand shop, and Thee’s excitement grew with every step, until he was almost skipping to the door. His Aunt and Uncle looked at each other with amusement, and followed him as he wrenched open the door and stepped inside.

The light of the room was filled with dust, but that did nothing to curb Theseus’ excitement.

“Anyone home?” Jacob called, before a man stepped up from behind the counter.

“Hello. And who might you be, young man?” The man asked him, smiling welcomingly.

“Theseus Scamander, sir. Um…” He suddenly became shy. “I’m here to buy a wand.”

“Excellent.” Said the man, delightedly. “Step right up.”

Thee was given several wands to try, before he found the right wand. It filled his fingertips with warmth and made his chest alight with a feeling he couldn’t describe. The air around him glowed and the shop owner laughed heartily. Thee didn’t think there was much cause to laugh, but he grinned in embarrassment anyway.

“Excellent.” Said the man again, “Excellent.”

Minutes later, photographs snapped, wand purchased, Thee was escorted by his aunt out the door, as he gazed lovingly at his new wand. So absorbed was he in thoughts of school and sunshine and showing off his wand to his parents, Thee barely heard his aunt’s teasing voice.

“I still can’t believe she’s letting him go to Hogwarts, of all places. Children shouldn’t be allowed anywhere other than Ilvermorny.” Her voice was so obviously teasing, so obviously trying to start a friendly debate with her nephew, but Thee was much too happy to take the bait.

“You can take that up with my dad, Aunt Queenie.” He grinned, practically skipping along ahead of her again.

\---

Back in the shop, the old man had just finished composing a short note, that he tied to the foot of an owl to send off.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Scamander,_

_As I’m sure you recall, many years ago I received a donation of a single unicorn hair from a mare that you had nursed back to health, instructing me to make a ‘fine wand from it’. I thank you again for your donation of such a fine unicorn hair. It belongs to a wand that I only just sold today, to a young boy. Walnut, unicorn hair core, 11 in” flexible. A very fine wand._

_I do hope young Theseus has a good time at school, and I’m very glad Mrs. Scamander has come to her senses about Hogwarts._

_Well wishes to you,_

_Sincerely,_

_Airol Ollivander._


End file.
